Iron fist
by goka15
Summary: Haruhi is a ex Yankee from Osaka moves to ikebukuro for live far from her past and her title as a monster finds out that when you run from hell, you end up in hell
1. Chapter 1

**ch1: meeting**

_**I own nothing! I wish I did! ^O^**_

In the middle Ikebukuro, A young girl new to the city named Haruhi walks out of the Sakura dollar store.

she smiled putting a kit Kat in her mouth like a cigarette, as she looks down the street hearing to guys yelling there "why the hell are they so loud?"

The wind blows as she turn to face away the wind her long blonde hair covering her.

Suddenly one of the man fighting the shorter one with black hair, black clothes and a white fur jacket ran into her knocking her over and him on top of her.

"what the hell!" she yells rubbing her head, he smirks up at her head still in her chest

"well this is a rare moment a new face I don't know." Her face bright red, she pushes him off her making him jump back into the wall.

She punching at him just missing making a huge hole within the concrete. he laughs "so your a beast as well hm.." he backs up "bye" he turns running away , she yell her face still red "you jerk!"

he laughs more "now I have two pets good" she closed her eyes in looked up to the sky to calm down, she sees a vending machine flying at her head first "why me?"

She quickly puts her hands up as it hit her she fell on her knees still holding in it up, her eyes turned red "who the hell wants to die!"

She yells throwing it in the air making it fell in crush the car next to her.

She looks over to where the machine come from, there was a man with blonde hair and sun glasses and a stare that could kill.

he was looking around mad "kill! kill! kill!" she glares grabbing a stop sign trying to hit him with it.

he looks at her confused with the sudden movement and grabs it picking her and the sign up into the air "who the hell are you"

She yells "Haruhi! now die" she climbs on the pole and runs down it to his face with a smirk she kicks him knocking him on to the ground.

Her phone beeps as she runs off "damn it! I am late!" the man lays on the ground "I think I am in love" celty drives up in types

"_why are you on the ground" _

a?n I hope its good


	2. Chapter 2

Chapters 2 stay with me

I own nothing

Shizuo pov

Celty type "why are you on the ground?" He smiles slightly "know real reason" he got up slowly rubbing his throbbing cheek making her look at hem "what happened to you face!" she typed scared. He looked up "some girl punched me" he says looking up uncaring, Celty types fast "ALIENS!" she drives off fast yelling in her head 'No one could ever land a punch like that on Shizuo! That had to be an alien!' Shizuo looks up "that sure was some girl." Tom walks up "let's eat" Shizuo nods walking behind him.

They finally get to the diner and sit at a table in the back with a window view. A young girl in a pink maids costume with a smile as fake as a 3 dollar bill walks to them with a slight blush on her cheeks "welcome to cotton candy diner what may I get you to drink, masters" Shizuo looks out the window "milk" and tom says water. Shizuo lights his cigarette, the woman nod in looks to Shizuo "smoking is not allowed in the diner!" Shizuo turns with his normal glaring look. "What was that?" she jumps back in shock "sorry you can do whatever you want!" Shizuo turns "okay then." Suddenly, a girl come up in took the cigarette right out of his mouth, then crushes it with her hand "no smoking is allow here ass hole!" Shizuo glares up to her getting a glare in return they both looked at each other "you again?"

Haruhi blushes backing away thinking 'he seen me fight, he knows that I am a monster!' she yells out "stay away from me you jerk!" as she throws the soda machine at him making him fly through the window. She jump though there it the window "I quit!" she lands on Shizuo in runs off. He gets up fast running after her "Hi wait up!"

Haruhi pov

Haruhi runs down the street tear in her eyes, Shizuo was close behind her yelling "Haruhi wait!" she runs hiding in alley behind a trash can. "why can't he go away!" she whispers to herself covering her mouth has he runs pass, "damn it he was fast" she says getting up "pervert annoying asshole!" she blushes walking out of the alley, "he is may type and I am sure it wasn't a dream he lifted me and a stop sign even I can't do that" she stops in the street "but then I kicked him in the face, he most likely wants a sorry are something." Suddenly,** BEEP! BEEP! **A huge truck was coming her way she couldn't run. She closed her eyes showing no real fear and blocked he face "This is going to hurt."

A crash was heard, but Haruhi didn't feel anything she slowly opened her eyes to see Shizuo holding the trucks back. He glares "dumbass truck!" he yells throwing it into the air in a distance away, Haruhi for the first time was shocked by someone. He turns "you ok?" she blushes looking away "yeah thanks a lot Blondie." she tries to run off "Blondie?" He runs behind her "its Shizuo!" she yells back "whatever Blondie!" He finally grabs her hand "did you hear me?" she looks away "yeah I heard your name can I go now Shizuo" He blushes slightly "y-yeah." she yells "then let go of my hand!" He nods "ok." Still not letting go, she finally sighs "ok, whatever you can hold my hand! But stop looking at me like that!" she starts walk front, pulling him with her. "So you're like me?" She says looking at him blushing, he nods "y-yeah I think so" she smiles "that's kind of cool." He smiles back with a soft smile not like his usual smile that pretty much pastes to his head I love to kill but a real sweet smile.

She stops "well you have to let go of my hand down , we're at my apartmen-…" she looks shocked "no way!" the truck Shizuo had throw was now crashing her apartment build and destroyed her apartment. She glares "damn it all! My apartment in I just paid my rent!" she walks over to a stop sign "damn! Damn! Damn!" he walks over to her "look I am sorry, you can stay at my apartment" she grabs the stop sign hitting him hard. "Damn real I am staying at your apartment in its going to be rent free got it!" she yells looking evil, she laughs evil "HAHA!" he let her and glares "you didn't have to hit me!" she glares "back but I did so" he gets up "so! So this!" he grabs her face kissing her making her blushes pushing him back "you jerk that was my first kiss!" he smirks "you owe me I got hit to much or comfort to day now let's go to my apartment" he grabs her arms pull her off she shouts "Let go of me you pervert! Let go! Let go!" he smile "never."

a/n I wonder if I should end here?


End file.
